Ponders and Declarations
by Threedaysunrise
Summary: Under the cover of night Caspian finds his solace in knowing that the future still holds possibility, and that his age as King is only the beginning of the great adventure to come… Mentioned Susan/Caspian


_My first Narnia fic! I hope you all enjoy_

* * *

Ponders and Declarations

Summery: Under the cover of night Caspian finds his solace in knowing that the future still holds possibility, and that his age as King is only the beginning of the great adventure to come… Mentioned Susan/Caspian: Movie Based

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to C.S. Lewis' Narnia._

* * *

Night had long since fallen and with its timely arrival came to ever gradual frigidness in its moist air. The now King Caspian of Narnia sat atop the stone wall staring absentmindedly at the great twining oak, the very one that separated at Aslan's command to create a doorway into the world belonging to the High Kings and Queens.

It seemed only yesterday when Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy had filled Narnia with their presence when really only a month had passed since their departure. And still he was haunted by the feel of _her_ lips against his; the feel of her as she was encircled in his arms.

And too soon he had to let her go.

It wasn't that Caspian had gone and gotten himself so attached that he couldn't move forward without her by his side, but instead for the first time he felt the absence of one who had the potential to fill the sudden void in his heart; who held a small part of him in her own. How could he not think after Susan? She was as beautiful as she was courageous and true. He had seen her eyes shine with curiosity towards him, with admiration, disappointment, sadness, and with an emotion he knew to be mirrored in his own eyes. She was a fierce fighter and a loyal friend and sister. She was everything a man could want…

"Are we out sulking again, my liege?" he started when Doctor Cornelius' old wavering voice sounded from behind. Caspian relaxed again and gave his old mentor a tired smile.

"I never sulk, I ponder."

He raised a bushy eyebrow. "As you would have it."

They quieted and Doctor Cornelius too his seat beside Caspian.

"And how is that going for you?"

Caspian gave a sideways glance. "The Narnians of Old and the Telmarines now coexist in peace; Aslan's grace reigns forever more. There is not much that should ail me."

"And the matters of the heart mean nothing?" His quiet intuit spurred the exhale from the King's diaphragm.

"What am I to do? The High Kings and Queens of Narnia left this world and only two are bound to return—"

He broke off, the sudden image of Aslan's great, golden eyes appeared in his mind just after the old sovereignties had disappeared beyond the gateway. _'Be reassured, Son of Adam'_ he had said, _'The workings of great things happen in mysterious ways.'_

Aslan's words made no sense to him but he took comfort in knowing that he knew of some future plan that lay just beyond the searching eyes the present.

"There is always hope, sire," Said Doctor Cornelius with a sudden gruffness about his bearing as he produced Queen Susan's horn from his robe. "It worked in dire circumstances before, perhaps it will work again."

The young king smiled at the attempt of his old mentor to lighten his mood. "Perhaps," he allowed though he knew his old friend had not heard Aslan's earlier words. _'Things never happen the same way in Narnia.'_

Caspian took the horn gently from the Doctor's withered hands and fingered the design of the mighty Aslan along its graven surface.

"I shan't forget you, Queen Susan of the Horn." He said aloud, and for now that was enough. He had learned only time would reveal the future and to pine away for what would remain unknown was a useless effort. And he knew somewhere out there, Susan felt and understood the same thing.

After all, it was only the beginning.

_End_

* * *

_I'm very picky about changing the cannon too much for C.S Lewis' original work so I wrote this oneshot as a form to get my nagging inspiration onto paper. But I must say… I absolutely loved the movie. I hope to write more Caspian/Susan fics in the future._

_If you enjoyed it please review!_


End file.
